KU to the LI to the AH
by Dunia Seseorang
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah permulaan. "...Nyari kost, itu kaya nyari satelit diantara bintang-bintang dilangit malam." "...Gue selalu ngebayangin enak banget ya jadi anak kuliahan. Ga harus pake seragam, kalau ditanya bukan kelas tapi semester berapa, boleh ini boleh itu asal ga ngelanggar aturan moral." Tidak baku, dan tidak sesuai EYD. Tidak menerima Flame tapi RnR? :3


**KU to the LI to the AH**

_Author : GI®_

_Disclamer: Naruto belong to MK(?) :3_

**Summary**: "…Nyari kost, itu kaya nyari satelit diantara bintang-bintang dilangit malam."

**Warning: Bukan bahasa baku! **Tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku, antara khayalan dan realita, **FemNaruto**, **NO FLAME**, menerima saran tetapi dengan bahasa yang sopan, _and many more_. Tidak suka? Silahkan KELUAR.

**1 : Prolog**

Lo tau rasanya jadi anak kost? Campur-campur kaya gado-gado rasanya. Kadang _flat_ kebangetan kadang warna-warni lebih dari pelangi. Gue sih cuma mau curhat tentang gimana hidup kost gue.

Sebut aja gue Naru, anak cewek biasa-biasa aja dari sebuah kampus. Ga percaya? Harus gue masukin foto Kartu Mahasiswa gue? Jangan deh, yang ada lo semua gamau nerusin baca ini curhatan gue terus malah mandangin foto gue yang _unyu_ bin imut gitu.

Kadang jadi anak kost apalagi cewek gitu bikin _gendek_ kadang bikin seneng ga ketulungan. Kadang lo bisa adaptasi dan gabung dengan gampang, pergi kemana-mana bareng kaya _bocah_ SMP atau SMA. Kadang juga rasanya _gendek_ ketika lo gabisa nyesuain diri lo ama lingkungan yang seharusnya jadi tempat lo berkembang.

Hidup itu emang seharusnya dinikmatin, tapi namanya juga manusia ngerasa gak cukup buat dinikmatin. Siapa yang diantara lo semua ngerasain itu? Jujur, gue masih _bocah_ buat mikir dewasa. Anggap aja gue _bocah_ yang badannya orang dewasa.

Oh ya, gue juga pernah yang namanya kost waktu masih SMA. Beda sih, kost gue dulu dikota terus sekarang gue kuliah jauh sampe _nyebrang_ planet – ups, _nyebrang_ kota sih sebenernya. Mau gimana pun waktu SMA kost gue masih deket sama orang tua jadi sering banget ditenggokin. Iyalah walau gue anak sulung dari 2 bersaudara, gue termasuk lebih manja dibanding adek gue sendiri. Cewek _cuy _gak ada salahnya manja..

Kost SMA sendiri gue banyak banget yang mesti di_inget_, baik buruknya gue istilah kerennya hitam putihnya masalalu. Gimana pun itu guru yang paling penting, loh. Ganti-ganti tempat kost mulai dari yang sama cewek aja sampe yang sama cowok. Terlalu lama sama anak kost cewek juga gak enak tau ga? Apalagi yang hobby-nya kadang ngerumpi, ngegosip, sampe kadang jalan gajelas bareng. Apalagi saat salah satu diantara mereka tuh ada yang _melenceng_ sedikit, mati gue disukain sesame cewek **HII. **

Ada juga gak enaknya nge-kost bareng cowok. Pertama, lo kadang – sering banget di cap ge _to the_ nit! Kedua, lo gak bisa seenaknya kaya bareng cewek. Ketiga, jemuran! Lo gak bisa ngejemur sembarangan, _please_ ya lo tau sendiri cowok itu gimana. Keempat, _gaswat_ itu kalau kamar mandi itu diluar kamar tidur lo siapin aja banyak gayung kalau mau mandi.

Tapi kalau gue sendiri yang merasakan yang namanya pindah-pindah kost, lebih asik sama anak cowok loh. Siapa tau aja dapet kecengan kan sekalian? Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui dong.

Oke balik ke niat awal gue, gue selalu ngebayangin enak banget ya jadi anak kuliahan. Ga harus pake seragam, kalau ditanya bukan kelas tapi semester berapa, boleh ini boleh itu asal ga ngelanggar aturan moral. Intinya dewasa gitu, secara udah gede punya KTP boleh ikut milih wakil-wakil rakyat. Tapi yang gue bingung cuma 1, gue mau nerusin kemana. Gue bukan orang pinter yang bisa masuk atau milih Universitas yang gue pengen atau elite. Gue cewek biasa yang bahkan waktu itu gue sendiri gak tau harus ambil jurusan apa. Kata temen gue, gue tuh terlalu banyak cita-cita tapi banyak alasan yang ngebuat gue jatuh hati sama Psikologi. Jujur, tujuan utama gue masuk itu jurusan pengen memperbaiki diri gue dulu, lah.

Gue emang gak banyak nyoba masuk Universitas yang populer, yang gue pikir seenggaknya bagus terus bisa dapet kerja yang bagus. Dan gue baru tau Universitas gue sendiri cukup terkenal diluar negeri, bangga sedikit gak apakan? Gue bisa masuk sini berkat dua tante gue yang ngenalin gue ke tempat ini.

Hal pertama yang gue lakuin disini tuh ya nyari kost, itu kaya nyari satelit diantara bintang-bintang dilangit malam. Kadang lo nemu yang sesuai tapi gak diijinin. Apalagi kriteria gue buat sebuah kost itu agak susah kalau bukan dikota besar kaya Tokyo. Disini mereka lebih mentingin kesederhanaan sama _simple_, yang penting bisa tidur kata mereka. Padahal menurut gue, kalau nyari tempat itu sebisa mungkin yang menurut lo cocok sama diri sendiri. Jangan cuma kepengen murah jadi lo maksain diri lo disuatu tempat.

Gue sendiri gak tau gimana gue bisa punya banyak banget barang yang mesti gue bawa ke kost nanti. Jadi gue punya list tersendiri buat nyari kost, mesti _gede_, mesti kamar mandi dalam, mesti deket kampus dan **mesti **ada cowok cakep. Dan gue harus udah dapat kost itu sebelum kuliah dimulai. Dengan modal perang _ATM _dan 1 mobil _pickup_ yang ngangkut barang gue, pencarian dimulai.

**Bersambung?**


End file.
